


Odio

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Cuando Sasuke Uchiha contemplaba a Hanabi Hyuga no sabía exactamente qué sentía.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 1





	Odio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> "Este fic participó de la Actividad La vida en color de rosa del grupo Naruto Fanfics en español".  
> Personaje: Sasuke.  
> Color: rojo.

Cuando Sasuke contemplaba a Hanabi Hyuga no sabía exactamente que sentía.

En los días de su infancia solía correr detrás de Itachi, aferrado al amor y admiración por su amado y admirado hermano. Sabía que lo amaba, y luego también aprendió a odiarlo un poco. No era culpa de nadie y a la vez lo era de todos. No lo entendía muy bien, tampoco quería entenderlo, solo era un niño que deseaba ser el centro de su pequeño e ingenuo mundo, ajeno a la política enrevesada y perversa del clan.

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que comprendiera lo insignificante que era.

Su madre lo empujó al refugio íntimo y distante del clan Hyuga cuando el caos estalló. Se había tejido casi una rebelión contra la aldea bajo las sombras y no lo hubiese sabido hasta que las calles del barrio Uchiha hubiesen sido empapadas con sangre. Jamás se sintió más traicionado ni más solitario que aquel día. Itachi nunca pidió comprensión, tampoco perdón, aunque Yondaime Hokage si lo hizo, ejecutó a un hombre llamado Danzo y la vida del clan Uchiha cambió.

En las tardes lluviosas, en los amaneceres púrpuras, en los ocasos rojos, Itachi se inclinaría sobre el regazo de Izumi Uchiha y los olvidaría. Se le quitó el derecho a ser el heredero y en lugar de lamentarlo, pareció que un peso había sido quitado de él.

Los terrenos del clan Hyuga se convirtieron desde entonces en el peor y mejor escondite que Sasuke pudo encontrar. Odiaba ver a Hiashi Hyuga trapear el piso con Hinata Hyuga, no porque sintiera alguna simpatía por la niña que se marchitaba con el pasar de los días sino por la latente superioridad del hombre. Comparaba su situación y recordaba y comprendía, y su corazón se llenaba de resentimiento poco a poco.

Pasó su infancia en ese bucle eterno, escapando del aire viciado de culpabilidad, frustración y tensión de su hogar, de los ojos ávidos y desdeñosos del clan.

En los pasillos elegantes rememoraba y añoraba su vida pasada, en los terrenos baldíos maldecía a su padre, a Itachi, al clan y a la aldea entera.

Allí lo encontró Hanabi Hyuga un día o él la encontró a ella. Mientras Hinata Hyuga se escondía (como él) y lloraba por su propia debilidad y la falta de amor, Hanabi entrenaba. Lejos del resto de su familia iniciaba torpes movimientos que parecían un baile ridículo como los que él vio en la aldea las pocas veces que Itachi lo llevó junto a Shisui a los festivales.

Se convirtió en una especie de ritual encontrarse en ciertas ocasiones. Hanabi nunca le dirigió una palabra más allá de la cortesía impuesta dentro de la mansión Hyuga, a Sasuke no le importó. Cuando coincidían cada uno iba a su ritmo, y si bien fue un ritmo tortuosamente lento, inocente y hastiado, los años observándola se acumularon hasta que un día notó que sus movimientos se habían tornado gráciles y suaves… al igual que su cuerpo.

Fue una especie de despertar ridículo.

Sasuke odiaba a Izumi por haber apartado a Itachi, odiaba a las niñas de la academia por hostigarlo. Sakura apenas había pasado su filtro porque su adoración había mermado con las dificultades que atravesaron como equipo. Así que el cosquilleo que sintió un día mientras Hanabi daba vueltas sobre sí misma, las palmas de las manos estiradas hasta tensarlas, el cabello castaño rebotando contra su espalda, y las finas gotas de sudor resbalando por la curva de su cuello bajo e implacable sol… lo había tomado desprevenido al punto de marearlo.

Recordaba los días en que todo era más sencillo, ella inclinaba levemente la cabeza, seguía su camino y practicaba el taijutsu de los Hyuga hasta casi vomitar sangre. Era joven pero implacable. Sintió desprecio por ella también por esa magnificencia, era más sencillo para él odiar así que odió sin remordimiento. En algún punto nació el respeto… y luego aquella nauseabunda sensación de observarla en silencio con intensidad.

Ella lo notaba, a veces entre los giros atrapaba su mirada, no sonreía, no lo llamaba y tampoco lo reprendía. A sus quince años era la definición perfecta de una dama y una asesina, la tan venerada heredera y futura líder del clan Hyuga.

Lo que sentía lo quemaba, pero él no sabía qué era. Recordaba el amor por su hermano y también el odio, había algo parecido pero distinto en esencia. Veía a Hanabi y deseaba tocarla ¿para qué? Él no estaba seguro, quizá para apartar la tela del yukata y descubrir lo que ocultaba, quizá para exigirle que desapareciera del mundo.

Pronto sería investido como el heredero oficial del clan Uchiha.

Los herederos de distintos clanes no podían mirarse. El ardor en su cuerpo debía evaporarse aunque tampoco sabía cómo lograrlo. Seguía acudiendo a los terrenos Hyuga a pesar de que ya no era necesario, acudía y la miraba, y ella bailaba (entrenaba) con más ímpetu, y luego se iba. Y él también.

Era lo único que podían hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Desde hace tiempo estaba queriendo hacer de Sasuke y Hanabi. Son una de mis amadas shippcraks XD, no tienen sentido pero al menos la mitad de pairings en este fandom (y cualquier otro) no lo tienen. Si les gusta sean bienvenidos, si no les gusta pueden ignorar el fic sin ningún problema.
> 
> Espero sea entendido XD. La masacre del clan Uchiha no se lleva a cabo, es un Semi-AU, Minato está vivo y logra resolver las cosas aunque el clan Uchiha exige que Itachi sea retirado como heredero debido a su papel de doble espía. Mikoto envía a Sasuke al clan Hyuga para protegerlo del caos dentro de su propio clan y pues así él se involucra indirectamente con Hanabi.
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero merezca un comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
